matrixfandomcom-20200222-history
Neo
The central character of the Matrix trilogy, Neo is a man with a special gift and a special destiny. In all three motion pictures, Neo is played by Keanu Reeves. Biography Thomas A. Anderson Thomas A. Anderson maked a living as a white-collar worker for MetaCortex, a software company. Using his skills as a computer programmer, Anderson sold illegal software to hackers and other computer criminals. When engaging in these secret activities, he would go by the hacker alias, "Neo." Encounter with Morpheus Somewhere during this time, Anderson became subconsciously aware that there was something wrong about the world around him. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but he knew something was different, out of balance. For an unknown reason, he began to search for a man named Morpheus, cited by some as one of the most dangerous men alive. , hides from Agents and police.]] One night, while waiting for a client to pick up contraband software, Anderson engaged in an extensive online and periodical search for Morpheus. A message interrupted the search stating, “THE MATRIX HAS YOU” and “FOLLOW THE WHITE RABBIT”. Making no sense of the message at first, Anderson tried to restore his computer to its normal operating mode. A final message read: "KNOCK KNOCK NEO". His client, Choi, and his girlfriend, Dujour, arrived two hours late. Anderson makes the transaction, taking two discs containing unrevealed programming from his secret stash, a hollowed-out copy of Simulation and Simulcrum. Apparently looking tired and lonely, Choi invites Neo along for a night of partying at a nearby club. Neo refuses initially--until he spots the tattoo of a white rabbit Dujour, as hinted by the message on his computer. Anderson decides to tag along. At the club, Neo meets the mysterious message sender. She introduces herself as Trinity, a name that Anderson recognizes as a famous hacker that cracked the IRS D-base long ago. She confirms his suspicions about the world, adding more clues and confusion to his search for the truth. Anderson awoke the next day late for work. While in his office, a FedEx employee delivered a package in his name: a cellular phone. The phone immediately rang. Answering it, Anderson finds himself speaking to Morpheus himself. Without much formal introduction, Morpheus warns Anderson that the authorities were coming to arrest him, and offered his help to get him out of the building. Anderson follows his advice and makes it out of the building without being seen. However, his is about ten stories off of the ground. Fearing for his life, Anderson turns himself in. Meeting with Morpheus offers the red and blue pill.]] After an interrogation (and implantation of a bug within his body) by Agents Smith, Brown, and Jones, Anderson is again contacted by Morpheus, who asks if he would still like to meet him in person. Waiting under the Adam Street Bridge, Anderson is picked up by Trinity, Apoc, and Switch. Along the way to the Lafayette Hotel, they remove the agents' bug from his belly. Anderson meets Morpheus in person for the first time. Morpheus describes to Anderson an entity known as the Matrix, depicting it as a prison for the mind. He offers Anderson the chance to be shown the Matrix, and offers him two pills: one red and one blue. Taking the red pill, Morpheus explains that the pill is designed to trace the location of his body and disrupt his carrier signal. The mysterious leader leads him to a room filled with electronic equipment. Neo is strapped into his seat while Apoc and a voice on the phone that Morpheus calls Tank perform their work. Neo observes a nearby cracked mirror that suddenly repairs itself. Touching the mirror, he finds that the metal has liquified and sticks to his fingers. The mirror gel begins to flow over Neo's fingers, hand, and arm, causing him to panic. Morpheus' team completes their work just before Anderson's vital signs go into arrest. Rebirth Anderson finds himself inside a mysterious pod. Sitting up, he panics as he finds tubes inundating and penetrating his body. He manages to remove the mouthpiece and looks around with dull blurry eyes to see a horrific sight: there are thousands of other pods like the one he sat in, each with a human, each covered with tubes and apparently asleep, in tall towers. A mysterious robot descends upon Anderson, disconnecting the wires attached to his body and dumping him into the sewers below. Trying his hardest to swim, his muscles tire, making no difference in his struggle to stay afloat. Before he drowns, Neo is rescued form the sewer system by a mysterious craft. Aboard the ship, he sees Morpheus and others behind him. Before he blacks out, Morpheus tells him “Welcome to the real world”. Anderson is placed in intensive care as his body deals with true movement and motor functions for the first time. Training and Education lectures Neo of the Matrix in the Construct.]] After his recovery, Anderson (now called only by his hacker alias of Neo) is taken on a tour of the Nebuchadnezzar a hovercraft, and is given the truth about the Matrix by taking him through an illustrated trip through the Construct. Neo reacts violently to the news, and faints soon after his epiphany. Morpheus apologizes for the bluntness of the truth, and tells Neo the story of a man who was born within the Matrix: a man with the ability to change whatever he wanted within the Matrix. He hints to Neo of a resurrection and return of this "One," but leaves, telling him to get some rest. Later, Tank—the operator of the ship—invites Neo to begin his training. That day, Tank digitally uploads various fighting styles into Neo’s memory for ten straight hours, causing Tank to tire near exhaustion. Observing the amount of data Neo has been able to absorb, Morpheus challenges him to a duel. Within the Construct's sparring program, Morpheus teaches Neo about the laws of physics within the Matrix, expressing them through various forms of martial arts. The crew aboard the Nebuchadnezzar hurries to watch the two fight, and are amazed that Neo holds his own fairly well against Morpheus. Still, the more experienced of the two beats Neo, but nearly succumbs to his opponent’s speed in round two. Glad to see Neo’s mind is becoming free, Morpheus tells Tank to load the Jump program. Morpheus demonstrates the ability of a free mind, leaping from one building to another in a single bound. However, when Neo tries the test, he fails and falls to the ground below, injuring himself. It is here he learns that the body cannot live without the mind and if one dies in the Matrix, they die in the real world. Neo slept soundly after the long day. Agents and Sentinels s and their awesome abilities.]] Morpheus takes Neo through the Agent training program, demonstrating the danger of those who have not yet been freed. Neo learns of the fatal encounters with Agents and their amazing abilities within the Matrix, but Morpheus reassures him that, as The One, he will not be inhibited by the physics defined for others within the Matrix. The lesson is interrupted when the Nebuchadnezzar hovers into territory occupied by sentinels. As the hovercraft touches down within the sewers, Trinity explains the dangers the machines possess. He becomes fearful when the sentinel hovers close to their location, but calms once the robot passes on. Later, Neo speaks with Cypher, a member of the crew. The two discuss the various panels showing green code, as well as what they represent. Cypher asks Neo is Morpheus told him why he’s been freed so late in his life, and Neo nods, remembering when his mentor told him of the man born within the Matrix. Cypher is amazed with the prospect that Neo may be The One, dubbing it a “mind job. Nevertheless, Cypher advises Neo to run from Agents, not to fight them. The Oracle Morpheus decided that it was time to take Neo to see the Oracle, an advisor to the Resistance. On the way, Neo asks questions about who she is and what she's told other members of the crew. Trinity remains silent on the matter, while Morpheus says he was told: "I would find The One". Morpheus takes Neo to a waiting room, where other Potentials wait for the Oracle's presence. Here, he meets a young boy in Buddhist robes, casually bending spoons by looking at them. The boy tells Neo: :"Don't try to bend the spoon--that's impossible. Instead, try to realize the truth." :"What truth?" Neo asks. :"There is no spoon," the boy answers. Neo takes the spoon and, freeing his mind, succeeds in bending it mentally just as he is called to see the Oracle. examines Neo.]] The Oracle sits on a stool, smelling the scent of cookies baking. Coyly, she hints of someone's romantic attraction to him, but moves on before he figures it out. She examines him casually and says, "But you what I'm going to say, don't you?" Neo replies, "I'm not The One." She tells him he has the gift, that he appears to be waiting for something--his next life, perhaps. Stating that Morpheus almost had him convinced, the Oracle tells him an ominous prediction: Morpheus believes in Neo's destiny so strongly that would sacrifice his life for Neo, and that one of you will die. She warns that Neo would have to make a choice of who would die: Morpheus or himself. Lightening the mood, the Oracle sends him out, giving him a cookie. Déjà Vu On the way back to the pickup point, Neo sees a black cat walk by. He turns back and sees the same black cat perform the same action as before. Bringing it to the group's attention, they become alert and arm their weapons. Learning it is a glitch in the Matrix, Neo follows the party to the hardline, where they learn it was cut. The windows replaced with brick walls and armed forces coming for them, they're forced to contact Tank in order to find a way out. They hide quietly inside the wall of a bathroom while Agents and SWAT teams survey the building. As they crawl down, Cypher sneezes, drawing attention to them. A SWAT officer fires at the ground and changes into an Agent, grabbing for Neo. Morpheus throws himself into the fray and fights the foe, who reveals himself to be Agent Smith. Not wanting to leave his friend behind, Neo is forced to leave by Trinity, who pulls him down to regroup below. Emerging from a sewer, Neo and the others find a phone in a nearby building, where they learn Cypher has betrayed them and killed Tank and Dozer. Neo watches as Apoc falls to the ground, Switch soon after. Expecting to die next, Neo looks into Trinity's eyes as she looks back and says "Yes" to an unknown question. By a miracle, Tank is alive and kills Cypher with an EMP rifle. Tank brings them back to the Nebuchadnezzar, where they try to decide what to do for Morpheus. Revealing that he is not the One, Neo decides to place the life of his friend above his own and volunteers to rescue Morpheus, because of his belief that he could bring him back. Trinity also volunteers for the mission, and after a quick visit to the Construct's armory, the two set off to save their captain. The Mission to Save Morpheus Lobby Shooting Spree Neo walks into the government-controlled building, setting off the metal detector in the process. When asked to remove any metallic items on his body, he opens his trenchcoat to reveal his vast arsenal of weapons. Backed up by Trinity, Neo runs through the lobby, brandishing pistols, SMGs, and rifles to kill every guard who stood between him and Morpheus. They succeed in clearing the room, and leave through the main elevator. Trinity sets a bomb and climbs on top of the elevator with Neo, who disconnects it and allows it to drop to the bottom floor, destroying the lobby and simultaneously turning on the emergency fire sprinklers. Rooftop Rescue bullets.]] They emerge on the rooftop, where they take down the remaining guards. However, one remaining guard turns into Agent Jones, who fires at Neo. Now, with little doubt left in his mind, Neo moves faster than the bullets, and dodges all of them. Falling to the ground, he is dismayed when Jones walks up and points the gun to his head. Before the trigger is pulled however, Trinity walks up and shoots Jones in the head, saving Neo. With help from Tank, Trinity learns how to fly a helecopter, and takes one nearby. They fly to the window where Morpheus is held, and Neo fires a gattling gun into the building, taking out all Agents within the vicinity and freeing the captain. Morpheus jumps out of the building, forcing Neo to jump out of the helecopter to catch him. Trinity drops them off on another rooftop, but is forced to bail as the chopper flies into a nearby building. Neo grabs the rope holding her and pulls her to safety. Ridding any doubt in his mind, Morpheus is convinced Neo is the One. The trio contact Tank, who directs them to a hardline source nearby. Subway Showdown in martial combat.]] They find it in a subway: a payphone. Morpheus is rescued first, with Trinity second. Before Neo can travel through, however, Agent Smith shows up and destroys the phone. Instead of running, Neo chooses to fight the sentient program, first firing at him. When they both run out of ammunition, they resort to martial arts. Although Neo holds his own very well, Smith beats Neo badly, and drags him into the path of an oncoming train. Finally able to leave his past behind him, the victim proclaims "My name is Neo". Neo forces Agent Smith in the train's path, and saves himself. Yet, before he leaves, the train slams its breaks. Agent Smith comes out of the train, occupying a new identity. Knowing he's in no shape for a rematch, Neo runs. The One Neo runs through the city streets, apartments, and alleys, dodging Agents who appear from everywhere. Using cues from Tank as guides, Neo navigated the various paths leading to the Heart of the City Hotel. Death The path through the hotel's hallways led to a ringing phone in a nearby room. Neo ran down the hall and found his destination: Room 101. He opened the door to his freedom: only to find Agent Smith, armed with a gun. Smith fired once, and Neo felt the bullet wedge itself into his body. He looked down and saw the blood in his chest. Neo looked up to see Smith fire again into his body, forcing him back into the hallway. The Agent fired several more times, puncturing Neo's body again and again until the human slumped over, dead. Resurrection Back in the Nebuchadnezzar, the crew are under attack from sentinels who detected their presence. Amongst the chaos, Trinity confesses her love to the dead Neo, and kisses him. On the nearby monitor, his vitals kick up. Within the Matrix, Neo wakes up from his death, much to the surprise of the Agents. This surprises Neo as well, who now sees the green Matrix code instead of shaded surfaces. Now able to see the Matrix for what it really is, Neo gain a wealth of knowledge and power. He has become the One. In unison, the Agents fire at Neo, emptying their clips. Instead of running or dodging them, Neo simply holds out his hand and stops them midflight. Agent Smith cannot stand to see this, and runs at the enlightened being. Neo blocks all of Smith's attacks with ease and propells him across the room with a single kick. Then, Neo runs into the Smith, overriding the code and destroying the Agent's programming. Knowing they're no match, Brown and Jones run. Neo runs back to the phone, transporting back to the Nebuchadnezzar. With Neo out, Morpheus fires the ship's EMP, disabling the attacking sentinels. The Kid , you saved yourself."]] His eyes now open, Neo devoted his time to freeing young minds from the Matrix. One mind he discovered was that of Michael Karl Pauper, a young teenager at Clearview High School. Making contact through an internet chat room, he confirmed to Pauper that there was something else in the world. He later called Pauper personally on his cell phone, advising him to leave the building as Agents were on his tail. When Pauper committed suicide, he was able to wake up in the Real World through self-substantiation. Call of the Captains Still unsure of his ultimate purpose, Neo became increasingly nervous as he began to have visions of Trinity dying at the hands of an Agent. Dismissing them as mere dreams, Neo tried to put them aside. When Captain Niobe called for all ships to broadcast level, the Nebuchadnezzar answered. Accompanying Morpheus and Trinity, Neo observed the captains as they discussed disturbing data from the Osiris, apparently destroyed. During the meeting, he sensed a presence. Walking to the door, the guards gave him a gift from the visitor: an Agent's earpiece. Knowing the upcoming fight, Neo warned the others to retreat to their exits. Just then, Agents broke through the door. Upgraded Agents Johnson, Jackson and Thomson filed in and engaged Neo, who dispatched them easily. Feeling a need for advice, Neo flew over the Mega City to the Oracle's Apartment, where she was no where to be found. Return to Zion .]] The Nebuchadnezzar made its way back to Zion, home of the free people. Upon their landing, Neo learned briefly of Morpheus's past relations with Niobe, only to be swiftly interrupted by the welcoming Kid, Michael Pauper. Accompanying them and Link, the new operator of the Nebuchadnezzar, the Kid pressed for information on rumors floating about the civilians, but they refused to break for him. When they arrived at Link's level, he took the Kid with him. Alone at last, Neo and Trinity began to express their compassion for one another in the elevator. Upon arrival, Neo looked out onto a sea of followers asking him to watch over their loved ones. Swamped by requests, Trinity left him, promising there would be time. and Neo passionately kiss.]] That night at the Temple, Trinity appeared to Neo after the opening prayer. Anxious to be alone together, they returned to their private room and engaged in sexual intercourse. During the peak of their activity, Neo looked into Trinity's eyes as she hit her orgasm; her face reminded him of his prophetic dream. They immediately stopped, and Neo confessed he didn't want to lose her. She promised him he wouldn't, and they embraced. Neo woke up later that night, restless with his dreams. He walked outside and looked at Zion's nightlights, which resembled twinkling stars. He was joined by Councilor Hamann, who took him down to the Engineering Level of Zion. Down there, the two shared a quiet conversation on the meaning of existence and wonder. During the chat, Hamann expressed his awe in Neo's abilities, hoping they would bring an end to the war. The next morning, Ballard and his crew delivered Neo a computer chip from the Oracle, signaling it was time to leave the city. Learning his Objective The Nebuchadnezzar flew back into the sewers of the Real World, and upon reaching broadcast level, Neo jacked into the Matrix. He found himself in Chinatown, walking among a crowd of people. He made his way into a Teahouse, where he found a middle-aged Asian man sitting across the room. Neo approached the man, curious at his mysterious golden glow which contrasted the green Matrix code he typically saw. The man introduced himself as Seraph, Guardian of the Oracle. Appearances *The Matrix *Kid's Story *The Matrix Reloaded *Enter the Matrix *The Matrix Revolutions *The Matrix Online *The Matrix: The Path of Neo Neo Category:The One